


Bruises and Buddies

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: "Choosing Justin Challenge"-I would like to see Brian choose Justin over Michael. I want a total B/J fic, I want to see Michael kicked to the curb.





	Bruises and Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I was walking into Babylon without Brian today. It was different not having him right there holding my hand. All the guys were staring at me, but if they knew me they looked away because I was Brian's. Michael was there, he was alone at the bar so I came up to him, "Hey Michael"

"Justin" He looked mad so I let him be. 

Then this guy walked up to me, "Hey do you want to dance."

"I have a boyfriend"

"So do I we'll just dance though." I nodded and we headed off to the dance floor. 

We didn't do anything we didn't even get that close to each other. Then some guy came from on the side of the dance floor, and started dancing with me. I guess he didn't know I had a boyfriend because he kissed me. I didn't kiss back. I pulled away. 

"I have a boyfriend."

"So", and he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him to kiss him again. But this time someone pulled me away from him. It was Michael he drug me outside and into an alley. The sharp cold wind felt like searing needles on my hot sweating skin. 

"What the hell Michael I had that under control."

"Yeah you had it under control alright you were kissing another man while Brian's not here."

"Get over yourself I was not kissing him back, he kissed me I pulled away." Then I start to walk away and he grabs my arm and throws me against the wall. I feel a sharp rock jab me in the back but not making me bleed "Get the fuck off me"

"You don't deserve him. He is too good for you and I think deep down you know that."

"Let me guess you aren't too good for him. You must be exactly perfect for him. Well it's funny that's not what he thinks in bed."

Then with great force he punches me in my eye making me bleed. "Better go have your mommy fix that cut for you." He says as he slaps me on the bruise that's now on my face, hard. "Oh and if I see you with Brian again Iâ€™ll make there be another one on your other eye."

Then he walked off. Then I grabbed my cell phone and called for a cab, and took it to the loft. When I got there Brian had already left, I could tell because his work clothes were on the floor in the bed room. I picked them up and put them in the hamper. 

Then I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eye had swollen a little and the cut was a centimeter or so long. It felt worse than it looked. Then I turned around to look at my back. The blue and red discoloration was very apparent against my pale skin. It looks like the blow against that rock had broken a few blood vessels. 

I was just happy it was over. I got into the shower and then went into bed. My shower only took like 5 minutes because I hurt all over. I lay on my stomach because my back hurt. My right side of my face was on the pillow because the left side hurt too much from the punch. 

I was probably only lying there ten minutes when Brian came home. I expected him to stay at Babylon that night, but I guess he wasn't feeling up to it. When he wasn't looking I turned my face the other way so he wouldn't see my eye. It hurt like shit but I didn't want to talk about it tonight. 

He took off all of his clothes except his briefs and got into bed with me. "Why did you leave Babylon I thought we were going to meet there tonight" I tried acting like I was asleep. "I know your awake I saw you move."

"I didn't feel like staying. It wasn't the same without you."

"Oh I know", then he started rubbing my back and he hit the spot and I flinched, "Sore Muscle?"

"Must be, hey I'm tired why don't we go to sleep, no massaging tonight."

"I have to work out that sore muscle. Here let me take off your shirt so I can get it better."

I held onto my shirt with all my strength, "What's your problem?" Then he tickled me and got the shirt off "What happened to your back?"

"Some kids were fighting in the alley and I tried to break them up and one pushed me into the wall."

"Uh huh, maybe I'd believe you if you turned and looked at me in the face." Then I turned ever so slightly. Fighting it wouldn't have helped anything so I just gave in, "What the hell happened to you face?"

"That fight in the alley, one of the kids also punched me hard it sucked I got pissed but we eventually broke it up."

"Uh huh, I'm going to get some ice then you can tell me the truth." He walked away with me yelling behind him that that was the truth. 

He walked back with some ice, an aspirin, and a cup of tea. He knows that always makes me feel better. He also slipped on some sweats. He sat down next to me as I set the ice on my head.

"Now what really happened?"

"I told you," I take off the ice and lean into him kissing his lips and start going down his neck, "Now do we really have to talk about this?" I cup his hardening cock and he squirms a little. 

He pulls my hand out from between his legs and pushes me off of him, "Yes we have to talk about this." He coughs to regain his composure "Now what really happened"

I took a drink of the tea taking down the aspirin while trying to think of another story, "I got into a fight with this guy. He wanted to dance, I told him I was taken and he said we'd dance innocently so I said yes. We got on the dance floor and kept touching me so I walked away. I went outside to the alley to sit down. He went back there and tried to beat the shit out of me. Fortunately I got away before anything really bad happened."

He didn't look convinced, but he saw that that was all he going to get out of me. "Ok fine, let's go to sleep."

We lay facing each other that night so that I didn't have to lie on my side that hurt. "I love you Brian" 

"I love you too Justin and I want you to know you can tell me anything."

 

I left at seven the next morning to get to work I took a cab so I wouldn't have to deal with Brian's questions about last night. I walked into the diner and put my apron on. Deb was asking me questions about my eye. Jokingly saying that Brian must being getting aggressive. I told her the lie I told Brian. And she didn't look convinced either. 

It was about 9:30 when Michael showed up, he sat at his usual table and I had to wait on him. "May I take your order?"

"Nice shiner you got their sunshine, how's it feel?"

Deb overheard him and walked over explaining the whole story I told her. He just sat there actually being convincingly concerned. Then she walked away. He whispered in a low voice, "Nice story, now if I see you with Brian you'll have to come up with a better one because it will be worse."

"What do you want to order?" I say while gritting me teeth. 

"Just some eggs and a coffee." I go and get the coffee first, wanting so bad to poor it in his lap. But I don't, I just politely set it down at his table, then go back to waiting on other customers.

It was about 10:00 when Brian showed up. Michael was still there so he sat with him. I was afraid that Brian would see me so I ran to the back yelling to Deb on the way back there, that I was going on break. 

I saw Deb walk over to Brian, "What would you like sweetheart?"

"How about Justin where is he? He's on break now isn't he?"

"Yep he just ran to the back, he might still be there if you want to catch him."

Then Brian got up and headed to the back, I snuck out into the alley behind the restaurant. I stood there in the alley for about a minute before Brian bust open the door. 

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing" Which was true it was the dead of winter and all. 

"Just about to smoke why?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No why would I be avoiding you?"

"Well you left early this morning without even a wake up call to me, and now you run in back right at the time I get into the door. What the hell is up?"

"Nothing is up I just wanted a smoke."

He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. His warmth felt good against my cold sweaty skin. "Then come inside with me and Michael"

"No" I jolt back out of his grasp and sit on the pavement, starting to light a cigarette. 

He sits down next to me. I look around to see that Michael isn't around the corner. Then I breathe out the smoke I just inhaled. I set the cigarette on the ground and kiss Brian. I pull him towards me, with my hand holding the back of his neck. We start kissing very passionately when I open my eyes to see Michael walking up. 

I pull away and stand up, letting go of Brian leaving him astonished. I utter shit underneath my breath and start to walk inside. Brian grabs my hand and pulls me towards him for a goodbye kiss. I turn the cheek and he kisses it. I felt like shit when I did it. 

"What the Hell?"

"Nothing I gotta get back to work" 

I run in the door hearing a beginning of a conversation started by Brian to Michael, "He's been acting strange ever since that fight he had with that kid at Babylon."

I walk into the diner 10 minutes before my break is up. I sit on a bar stool and start drinking a cola. I still felt bad about giving Brian the cold cheek. He had to know something was up because normally I would be all over him. I just didn't want to have to lie to Brian with another explanation about a bruise. 

I lay my crossed arms on the bar and rest my head on them. I lay there for awhile when I feel someone come up behind me and start rubbing my back. I can tell that the person is purposely trying to not hit the spot on my back with the bruise. So immediately I knew it was Brian. I got up off the stool and pulled away from him. 

"Ok now don't lie to me. What is wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling too good right now. I have to get back to work."

"You have 5 minutes left. You can talk to me in that amount of time." I see Michael walking up behind Brian. 

"I really have to go." I lean in just so Brian isn't totally suspicious and give him a peck on the lips and walk off. 

He yells behind me as I go in back to grab my apron, "Well I'll see you when you get off then" and he walks out the door. 

Then suddenly I am pushed out the back door. I am thrown against the wall feeling the wall hit my sore bruise. He holds his forearm across my throat until he hears Brian's car drive away. 

"Did you forget what I said Justin?"

He pulled off of me just so he could throw me against a dumpster in back. I stopped myself with my right forearm and fell to the ground. I laid there in a ball on the cold cement. Then he walks back in through the door. I can hear Deb ask him where I was and he said I'd be in in a minute and not to bother me. 

I sat there for about five minutes when I finally decided to move. My body ached, even though I stopped myself with my arm didn't mean that I still didn't hit the dumpster with my whole body with crushing force. 

I carried myself to the restroom to check myself out. I looked in the mirror, my hair was tossed about and there was redness on the front of my neck. Then I decided to look at my arm. It was bruised, completely. The swelling had already started. I was scared I might have broken it, but it didn't look like it and it didn't feel like it. It was blue, purple, and red. My hands were also scraped from falling on the cement.

Then I lifted up my shirt to see that when I ran into the dumpster I had bruised the side of my ribs. Not a whole lot but enough to be seen when I'm lying naked on Brian's bed. 

So I left the bathroom holding my arm. I looked around and saw that Michael had left. I grabbed my sweater and put it on, even though it was hot in the diner that day. 

It felt like it took years for it to be time for me to get off. Finally it was I sat outside waiting in the cold weather for Brian. Finally he pulled up. I got into the car and he grabbed my hand to hold onto. He noticed the scrapes on my hands. 

"What happened?"

"I went outside carrying some trash and I fell." He gave me an odd look, "Stop not believing me, I'm not lying."

"Ok" then he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I loved the feeling of that. It would have been a longer kiss but he had to drive. 

We eventually got to the loft. He held my hand as we walked to the elevator. When the doors closed in the elevator, Brian pushed me against the wall and started kissing me very eagerly. We had both wanted to do this all day. He started to pull at my sweater, and then I moved his hands up my shirt. He loved to touch me. I knew that the unveiling of the bruise was inevitable but I would like to postpone it for now. 

Ultimately the elevator stopped on our floor. He stopped what he was doing and headed to his door. He slid it open as fast as he could and pulled me inside. We started kissing again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. He pushed me on it straddling my hips and kissing me very passionately. I pull up his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then he unbuttoned my sweater and took it off of me. We were kissing so he hadn't noticed the bruises yet. 

Then he pulled at my shirt. But instead I moved his hands to my jeans so he could take those off first. And he did. Then I took off his jeans. He started at my shirt, and then the buzzer at the door went off. "Not now!" he said sounding breathless. 

He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. He buried his head in my chest in annoyance. "Fine" He slipped on some sweats and headed to the door. 

He pushed the button and called down to whoever it was. "Yes"

"Hey Brian its Michael" hearing his voice gives me chills. I get up and slip on some sweats and head over to the door where Brian is. 

"What do you want?" he says while grabbing at my waist and pulling me towards him. 

"Is Justin there?" I pull off of Brian and start shaking my head furiously. 

But he gives me an odd look and doesn't listen, "Yeah why?"

I hang my head in anger, "Will you tell him to come down so I can talk to him?"

I talk to Brian before the presses the button again, "No Brian let's just go back to what we were doing." I say this to him while moving close to him; I put my hand in his pocket and feel his erection dying down until I touch it. 

He grabs my hand interlocking every finger in his, "Come on he wants to talk to you. I want you two to be friends" He leans into me kissing at my neck. 

Then without me even thinking about it he takes off my shirt. And then he sees it, the bruises along my ribs, and arm, and the redness on my throat. "Now before you freak out it was just that kid again. This time I kicked his ass though, you should see what he looks like, it's a lot worse."

He pushes the button and says to Michael, "He'll be down in about five" He starts to look at my bruises and starts questioning my so called 'truth'. "What really happened Justin, no bullshit."

Tears start to roll down my cheeks. Thoughts start running though my mind. He pulls me close to him. Our skin is against each other. I wince at the pain coming from my ribs, but I donâ€™t make it known to Brian. "I love you Brian, so much"

He pulls back and he sees tears running down my cheeks, "Then tell me what happened" We hear the buzzer ring again. "Actually go down there and talk to Michael first please, and then come up here and we'll sit and talk."

I decide to because I figure this time I will make sure he doesn't touch me. I slip on a shirt and a jacket because it is snowing. I kiss Brian and then head downstairs. I get to the bottom and see Michael standing outside. I open the door to the outside and go stand on the sidewalk. 

"So did you and Brian have a nice fuck?" 

"Actually you interrupted before we could."

"Yeah well Brian and I had a nice one today while you were at work."

"Bullshit!"

"Yeah right you were so off with him that he was worried and alone. So I came over and fucked until he had to leave to get you."

"Only in your dreams Michael."

Then he swung at me with all his might and I felt the blow to the same eye he hit before. Then I heard this pounding like stomping. I'm lying on the ground on the cold cement and I turn to the door to the building, to see Brian running down the steps to the outside. 

He ran right up to Michael and pushed him on the ground. He straddled over him punching him in the face. I got up even though a little light-headed and pulled him off of Michael. I hated the guy but I'd prefer Brian not to have murderer on his record even though that was what was in his eyes. 

"Let go of me Justin I'm going to kick his ass."

"No don't touch him you already gave him what he deserved." With that I fell to the ground because of the blow to the head and the sheer pain I was feeling.

 

Brian picked me up and carried me having one arm underneath my knees and the other around my back. He turned to look at Michael and said to him, "Michael I never want to see your face again. As far as I can tell you are out of my life and my mind. I hate you."

He carried me to the loft laying me on the bed. I took off my shirt trying not to rake it against any of the bruises on my body. 

Brian walked over to me carrying a cup of tea, an aspirin and some ice. I lay on my stomach so I wouldn't have to lie on my back because it hurt so badly. I lied on the bed with the right side of my face on the pillow so that I could have the left side to put ice on. Brian came over to me on the bed and set the washrag that held the ice on my face. But not before grabbing one that he could rub on the bruise on my back. 

"So it was Michael the whole time?" I nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Brian he's your best friend it would've taken a lot of convincing for you to believe me."

Then he throws the ice in his hand in the trash can, and throws the ice in the washrag their too. "I know something better than ice."

He starts kissing my back where the bruise is. His soft lips send chills through my body which is apparent to Brian, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, don't stop, it feels good"

He kisses every square inch of the bruise ever so lightly. Then he turns me over but not before setting a soft pillow where my bruise will land on the bed. Then he starts kissing the bruises on my ribs every one of them very lightly so he doesn't hurt me. Then he grabs my arm and kisses that whole bruise also. When he starts on my neck he sees me squirm and looks down to see that what he is doing is pleasing me. 

So instead he goes down and pulls off my sweats and briefs. He stops a moment to take in my splendor. Then he runs his finger on the underside of my erection, I bite my lip trying not to cry out. "No Justin let me hear you"

His runs his finger along that same path, I scream in sheer pleasure. 

He then starts kissing up it, all the way up it to my navel, and eventually to the middle of my chest. Then he wraps his fingers around my erection and pushes into it with every kiss he puts on me. It is only a matter of minutes before I discharge into his hand and onto my stomach. He grabs the rag he threw on the ground and cleans himself up and me too. 

I lay on my right side so I'm not lying on my face but instead I am lying on the bruises on my ribs. But I don't care because right now I just want to lay with Brian in my arms.

Brian lays into me and we lie there together all night. And any thing that might've happened to me because of Michael is not evident to me right now at all.


End file.
